


BATHROOM PHOBIA I

by Jacqueline_64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_64/pseuds/Jacqueline_64
Summary: Hutch has developed a phobia regarding Starsky's bathroom visits.





	BATHROOM PHOBIA I

#  **BATHROOM PHOBIA I**

The most used disclaimer:  
The TV show "Starsky and Hutch", and the characters from it  
are the property of the persons who hold the copyrights  
and other legal rights to them.  
This story is a work of fiction, written for pleasure only  
and not for profit. It is not intended, in any way,  
to infringe on these preexisting copyrights.

Jacqueline©April 30, 2003  
unedited drabble

"I gotta use the bathroom first."

"Just hold on to it will you?!"

"But I really gotta ---"

"Let's go book this guy."

"We're goin' to the station, first? Man, that's a ten-minute drive! I'm gonna pop!"

"I don't want you going to the john here."

"If this conversation takes any longer, I AM gonna go here!"

"Come on, let's go."

"Hutch, could you not use that word please?"

"What word?"

"The word 'go'."

"Starsky, get in the car!!!!"

"What d'ya got against me goin' to the john, anyway?"

"Because every bathroom visit of yours ends in trouble, that's why!"


End file.
